


My Little Omega

by larrrystlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe- A/B/O, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Boxer Harry Styles, Eventual Smut, Famous Harry, Fluff, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn Malik, Smut, Top Harry, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrrystlinson/pseuds/larrrystlinson
Summary: Harry Styles is a well-known boxer that happens to be an alpha. He also happens to be in love with his omega neighbor, Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 222





	My Little Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't spend much time editing, but I tried. I'm not feeling great, so it's a little hard to focus, but I wanted to get this out. I really like it, unedited as it is.

Left hook. Jab. Duck. Right hook. Right hook. I’m panting as I practice. I’ve got a match coming up and can’t stop working. I then drop and do twenty quick push-ups before jumping up and hitting the punching bag even more. I'm getting deep in the zone when I hear someone call my name.

“Harry!” Liam, my trainer and a fellow alpha, walks towards me, announcing his presence to avoid a repeat of the last time he didn’t. It ended with him having a black eye and me getting a long lecture by the gym owner, Zayn. He’s an omega, making it extra embarrassing to get yelled at by him, even more so then if he was an alpha.

“Yeah?” I’m panting, being almost an hour into my workout. I take my mouthguard out, realizing I’m probably not understandable. “What’s up?”

“You’ve got your cute little omega pal out at the front waiting for you. He seemed real shy today, more than usual. He said he had something to give you. Pretty demanding about it.” He looks at me like I’m crazy to hang out with the omega and I turn a light shade of pink. “He’s even harder to deal with than Zayn was. Little more bipolar and hard to follow. I didn't think that was possible.”

I laugh a little. “Better hope I don’t tell Zayn you said that.”

Zayn is his mate, and I can hear him whine out at the idea of me saying something to him. He’s a bit of a strong-willed omega if you hadn’t picked up on that yet. He’s not someone you cross. And calling him crazy is definitely crossing him in his opinion. Louis is the omega that’s waiting for me, I can tell by Liam’s phrasing. He’s always referred to Lou as mine, even though he isn’t.

I unwrap my hands and walk towards the gym locker room to grab a towel for my sweat. Don’t wanna go out there looking gross. According to Zayn, who works as my manager on top of running the gym, it’s not good for my image. How can looking like I’ve exercised be bad for my image? I’m a professional boxer for God’s sake. I wipe myself down a bit and then head out to see Lou.

“Lou! What are you doing here?” Louis, my twinky, teenage neighbor is standing in the doorway of the gym, just like I knew he would be. He’s 18 and curvy, with the nicest ass I’ve ever seen and these juicy thighs that I’d love to put my mouth on. He’s also insanely small, almost half my size. He’s incredible, the perfect mate, and I haven’t even gotten to his scent.

“My mom told me that she noticed you didn’t grab your lunch again.” His high voice fills my ears like music. “She sent me to give you some.”

“How does she always notice those kinds of things? Shouldn't she be focusing on you and your siblings?”

He simply shrugs and hands me a brown paper bag. In it is whatever food his mother served for dinner last night. She’s done this for a while now, giving me lunch and even sometimes forcing me to come over for dinner. She’s this sweet omega who does whatever she can to make others happy. She has quite a few kids, Louis being the oldest. He helps her a lot and I do my best to help when I can as well. I try to help pay her bills when I can and buy her kids random things that they might like. She’s let me become part of her family, almost.

“Alright, well, I hope you like your food. I should probably get going.” He starts shifting towards the door.

“Okay. See you later, Lou.”

“Oh! Before I go, are you coming over for dinner tonight? I’m helping cook!”

I chuckle at his excitement. “Of course, my little omega. I wouldn’t miss a meal made by you for the world.”

He turns bright red and smiles, ducking his head and leaving. I watch his hips sway as he exits, his voluptuous shape fading in the distance.

“Styles! Get your head out of the pups ass and come help me with this.” Zayn’s carrying a bunch of heavy boxes, hidden behind the tall stack. I go over to him and take a few of the boxes, just like he told me to.

I spend the next few hours helping Zayn out around the gym. You’d -think that he’d treat me differently since I’m his most successful client, but no. We’re still just the same two people who grew up together. We’ve always hung out. I was actually the one to introduce him to Liam, and I was there to help him buy the gym. Omegas can’t buy property on their own, so I vouched for him and got him the deal. We’ve always been close and I’m glad that my ‘stardom’ hasn’t changed that at all.

“So, how’s Louis doing? Still in love with him?”

“I’m not in love with him. Louis’ a really sweet kid, but he’s too young for me.”

“He’s only a few years younger than us. And you can’t deny that you’re in love with him. You two are gonna turn out to be soulmates or some shit like that. The way you two look at each other, you give Liam and me a run for our money.” He gives me a long look, like he’s carefully picking out his next words. “Speaking of Li and me, can I talk to you for a minute? In my office?”

“Yeah, of course, man.” I follow him to the room, in the back corner of the gym. Past the boxing ring and slightly to the left of the treadmills. On the other side of the room is the weightlifting equipment and the door to the locker rooms. On one of the sides, there's a section filled with boxing dummies and punching bags. In the front area is where you can find the check-in area and the relaxing area, a simple set of chairs and some snacks. There’s also room for a smoothie bar there, but Zayn’s still saving up for that. I’ve offered time and time again to pay for it but he refuses every time. “What’s up?”

He waits until the door’s closed to respond. “I’m pregnant!” He starts jumping up and down, clinging to me. “Liam and I are having a baby! I’m gonna be a parent!”

“Oh… Wow, Zayn, that’s incredible!”

“I know! Liam and I found out last night. We’ve only told our parents and you so far. And, uh, the reasoning is-”

“We want you to be their godparent.” Liam enters the room right on time, finishing Zayn’s sentence.

“You- Really?”

“Yeah. You’re the reason that we’re together. And you’re amazing with kids.” Zayn hugs me tightly and I hold him close to me as well. I begin tearing up a bit; I’m so happy for my friends.

“I’d be glad to be your kid’s godparent.” We hug for a few minutes before I realize that I'm gonna be late for dinner if I don't leave soon. I pull away and wipe my face off, drying any remaining tears. “I have to go now, though. I’m going over the Tomlinson house for dinner tonight and I still have to get changed.”

“Alright. I love you, dude.” Liam claps me on the back and Zayn hugs me once more.

I make my way over to the showers and quickly undress. I stand under the warm water for a few minutes, allowing the heat to destress my muscles and let out the excitement of the day. I then clean myself off quickly and switch into my everyday clothes. I end up in a pair of jeans and an unbuttoned shirt that shows my tattoos off. I also tie my hair up into a messy bun and slip on a pair of Chelsea boots. I exit the room and head to my bike, a Harley that I got a few years ago. Louis was so excited to see it, joking that I’d have to show him how to ride sometime. I'd never let him do something so dangerous, but he still asks once in a while.

I ride home quickly and slip into my house silently. I’ve still got a half hour before I’ve got to head over to dinner. So I spend that time thinking about Louis. Even though we’ve all known for a while, he didn’t present as an omega until he was 17. When he did, I could smell him from my house. His slick and his scent were the most amazing smell ever. But now he takes suppressants, so his heats aren’t as powerful of a scent anymore. Which sucks. But it’s probably for the best. Now that he’s old enough to choose a mate, I can’t help but wish I wasn’t so much older than him. I’m 23, so not that much older than him, but with me being in the media as a boxer, any age difference is too much. But I’d ignore that if Louis wanted me. I’d ignore anything for Louis.

Suddenly, there’s a knock on my door. I approach and look through the peephole to see who it is. On the other side is Louis, wearing a green apron and covered in flour and other cooking products. I feel short of breath as he bends down to pick up whatever’s in the box on my stoop.

I open the door and he freezes before quickly standing up with a bright smile on his face.

“Harry! Hey, I just wanted to let you know that dinner’s ready. Oh, and here’s a package. It was sitting here, so I picked it up.” His babbling makes me smile even more and I can’t help but love him even more.

“Thank you my little omega. I’ll follow you back over, let me just bring this inside.”

He smiles and nods, handing me the box. I enter my house and place it on my coffee table. I then quickly exit and follow Louis to his home. As I walk through the door, I’m bombarded by the Tomlinson children. Lottie instantly starts talking to me about how much she loves my clothing, Daisy and Phoebe start trying to pull me off to play with them, and Ernest and Doris both pull on my pant legs for me pick them off. And, of course, Louis is standing off to the side and watching it all happen with a loving gaze. There’s something about the look he’s giving me gives me chills. In a good way, though.

“Oh, Harry! How are you, dear?” Jay, Louis’ mom, comes out of the kitchen and welcomes me as usual.

“I’m good, how are you?”

“Oh, fine, fine. How’s boxing? You’ve got that big thing coming up soon, right? We should go, I should bring the kids!”

Ever since her mate died, she’s been like this. Repeating everything, nervous chatter, but still containing a kind and welcoming demeanor. Her kids have no alpha figure anymore, so I try to hang out with them when I can. Lottie could possibly be an alpha, I guess, but I don’t think she will. One of the two sets of twins could, too, but that’s further away.

“I don’t know if you want to bring your kids to see me fighting. It’s not exactly child-friendly.”

“Oh.” Her face falls. “Well, maybe I’ll send Lou to watch. He mentioned wanting to see it at some point.”

Louis’ face turns red and he goes to cover for himself, but I stop him. “I’d love if you came to see me if you wanted to come. I could even get you reduced price or free tickets.”

“Um, yeah, that’d be awesome… I’d love to see you live, the TV sucks and the service here is slow.”

“Yeah, I’ll talk to Zayn about the ticket situation.”

We move to the dining room to eat and the smell is incredible. They made some sort of chicken dish with mashed potatoes and it’s absolute heaven. Louis’ quiet the entire time through. I worry for a moment, but then one of the girls captures my attention again.

“Do you have a girlfriend? You should make Louis your girlfriend! He would love that!” Louis almost chokes and I barely catch my food from falling out of my mouth. Daisy looks genuine in her remarks, but Louis just looks ready to die.

“I don’t- I mean- Daisy, why can’t you just keep your mouth shut!?” Daisy frowns at her brother’s anger and I decide to step in.

“I don’t have a girlfriend. But I’m sure that Louis would be a wonderful boyfriend. He’s quite a lovely young man.” I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone turn redder than Louis.

“Well, you’ve got my blessing!” Jay chuckles a little. “You two would be great together and it would get him to quit pining after you.”

Does he really like me that way? I guess only time will tell. For now, I’ve gotta give the poor kid a break. He looks like he’s on fire, and all his family can do is laugh in response.

“Dinner was incredible, Jay. Lou, you said you helped cook it, right?” He nods slightly, unable to look me in the eyes. Jay still can’t get over her giggling. “Well, you both did a wonderful job.”

“Thanks.” Louis’ voice is barely a mutter, but I can sense his joy at pleasing me.

“Lou did most of the work. I just guided him through it.”

“Well, my little omega did a splendid job.”

“Thank you, alph- Harry.” He was going to call me alpha. Like mates do. Ah, if only.

“I should probably get going now. It’s getting kind of late.” Louis perks up at this for some reason.

“I can walk you home!” That’s why. So I let Louis take my hand and guides me out the door. Once we’re outside in the fresh air, he breaks the silence. “I’m really sorry about my sisters and mom. They both just really want me to find a mate, and soon. And you happen to be a single alpha that lives nearby.”

“It’s okay. I get it.”

“Okay, good. I’m glad. I really wanted to clear that up with you.”

I let out a little puff of air that could be considered a laugh and put my arms on the boy’s shoulders. “It’s okay, Lou. Calm down.”

“Okay. I’m sorry. I just really want you to like me.”

“I do like you, my little omega. Now, do you want to come in for some tea?”

“Sure.”

He comes into my house and immediately bounces over to my couch, turning on the television instantly and kicking his feet up. We’ve done this for a while. Every time I eat dinner at his house, he brings me home and we have some tea for a while. It’s his time to take a break from his family. I know he loves them, but I also know that he does a lot for them. I’ve always seen him take care of others but never being taken care of. So I try to change that whenever I can.

“Do you want to rent a movie? We haven’t done that in a while.”

“Okay. Do you have a genre you wanna watch or anything?”

“I’m good with whatever you want, Lou.” I bring him over his tea and hand it to him.

“Okay. Um… Can I talk to you about something for a minute?”

“Yeah, of course. What’s up?” He bites his lip and stares up at me with those glistening blue eyes.

“It’s a little weird to ask, but… my heat is coming up soon, like in a few weeks or so, and I need someone to-” To help him through? Fuck, I’d say yes in an instant. “-take care of my family for those few days.”

Oh. Yeah. That makes sense. “Yeah, yeah. Do you need anything to help you through it? If you need anything at all, no matter how awkward you feel about asking, I’ll see what I can do about it. I know that there are some, uh, things that could help with your heat.”

He turns bright red and starts laughing at my uncomfortable remarks. “Harry! I’m not having you buy me a dildo.”

Now it’s my turn to turn red. “I was just- um- I meant, like, those pills that make it easier or, y’know, like chocolate. I don’t know, something that would make you happy.”

He laughs again. “You know that I don’t think about anything but sex during my heat, right? I don’t even take the time to eat or drink while it’s going on.”

“Well, maybe I can bring you food and water while your going through it.” He continues giggling, wrapping his arms around my neck and straddling my legs.

“You’re so sweet, you know that?” He tucks his face into my neck and smiles against my skin. “You think you can resist your alpha while I’m in heat? ‘Cause if so, I’d love to have you bring me food. I always end up feeling kind of sick at the end, so it’d be nice to have someone bringing me food.”

“Okay, my little omega. Let’s pick out a movie now.”

“Alright.”

We spend the next few hours cuddled up and watching a Pixar movie. When the inevitable sad part happens, he curls even closer into me. By the end, Lou is fully asleep, so I just pick him up and carry him to my bed. His lips are pursed in the cutest way possible and his hair is tussled up. I wish I could kiss him, but that’s got to wait for his permission.

“Goodnight, my little omega.” I peck him on the forehead and turn to leave, prepared to sleep on the couch, but he groans out softly and puts his hands out to hold me. His hands cling to my shirt, forcibly keeping me in the bed with him. I situate us so that we’re both comfortable before drifting off to sleep.

\------

I wake up in the morning to a sweet smell. Louis. He rolled on top of me at some point during the night and has his face in my neck once again, his neck close enough to my face that I can smell him completely and totally. He smells like innocence and vanilla, like a sweet summer day. I wish I could wake up like this every day; with my omega on top of me, claiming me as his. But I’ve got to get to the gym soon, I realize as I look at the clock. So I have to wake Louis up.

“Hey, Lou, baby, I gotta get up. Can you move over a little?” I keep my voice as soft as I can, hoping not to completely wake him up. I just need to move him over. He can stay as long as he wants, his mom knows where he is.

“Wut... why?” He’s so cute, barely understandable sounds exiting his mouth.

“I gotta go to the gym for a little bit. Training for the upcoming match and all that.”

“I’ll go with you.” He’s still slurring his words, but he’s rolled over and made it clear that he’s attempting to get out of bed as well. I chuckle at his attempts and slide off the bed.

“I’m gonna shower and then you can, too, if you decide you do want to join me.” He gives a goofily assertive nod and I duck out of the room while snorting.

I jump in the shower and rush through it all, just wanting to get back to the omega in my room. I dry off in a hurry, throwing on the underwear and basketball shorts I brought with me. I’ll have to find a shirt once I get back to my room but that’s fine. I’ll throw a tank top on.

“Hazza?” Louis knocks on the door, a quiet sound.

I open the door and he’s standing there in my clothing. He has one of my hoodies on, which goes past his thighs and gives him sweater paws. For pants, he still has on the same pair of leggings he was wearing last night.

“What’s up, my little omega?”

“I called my mom and, if you’re alright with it, it’s okay for me to go with you to the gym.” I’ve taken him before; Zayn loves him and Liam thinks he’s adorable. Zayn knows I like him, despite me denying it, and he really wants me to ask him out. So Louis usually ends up spending the time being doted on by Zayn and staying in his office. Now that he’s pregnant, the obsession’ll probably deepen.

“Yeah, that’s fine. You’re always welcome at the gym.”

“Yay!” He jumps up and giggles a bit, putting his hands on my shoulders and hoisting himself up to kiss me on the cheek. “Thank you!”

“Of course,” I tell him, holding him by the waist to pull him into a hug. He’s so small compared to me, such a perfect omega. He smells, looks, and sounds amazing in every way. “Are you ready to go already, or do you want to change at your house?”

“I’m good in your hoodie. I’m ready when you are.”

I leave the house with Louis following close behind, holding lightly onto one of my hands. I’ll have to take my car today instead of the Harley, can’t have Louis getting hurt on that.

“Can we ride your motorcycle? I love riding.” Fuck, does he need to use terms like that?

“Nah, Lou, we’re gonna take the Range Rover.” He grumbles a bit. “You could get hurt if we took the bike. Can’t have my little omega getting hurt, can I?”

He grunts out and kicks one of the stones in the path, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “No, I guess not.”

“Cheer up. You’ll get to see Zayn today!” He’s instantly fine, now babbling about how excited he is to see Zayn and how much they have to catch up on.

“Do you think you could show me some moves today?” He asks as we get in the car.

“What? Like, teach you to fight? I don’t know, babe.” Babe? Where did that come from? I seriously need to learn to shut my mouth once in a while. I start the car and begin pulling out of the driveway as he responds.

“Please? Pretty soon I’ll have to start looking for an alpha and-” He stops talking when I growl at the idea of him finding an alpha. He looks up at me and quirks his head, sassing me. “Do you have an issue with me finding an alpha?”

“I, uh- No, of course not, you’re-”

“Because if you were, I think I’d like that.” Wait.

“What?” He’s staring me down now.

“I said that I’d like if you were jealous at the idea of me with another alpha.”

“Louis…” I feel lost as his eyes bore into me, waiting for my response. “We’re not- It wouldn’t-”

“Harry. You and I both like each other. Right? I like you, at least. Have since I met you, pretty much. And I- I thought you liked me too. Do you? Oh, god, I’m such an-” I won’t let him call himself an idiot.

“Louis, I do like you. But you’re so young, and I’d feel like-”

“If it’s my age that’s the issue then there’s no issue, really. No one cares as long as I’m legal.”

“Lou, it’s different for me. And you know it. I’m in the spotlight a lot. Some would say I’m slightly famous.”

“Slightly? You’re on the television constantly. And no one would be upset, I’m an omega, it’s normal for us, especially the male ones, to mate as soon as we can.”

“Lou-”

“Give me a chance.” He’s tearing up and I can’t tell him no. I can’t.

I pull into the parking lot of the gym and park quickly, unable to wait for what I want to do. I get out of the car on a mission, having waited a long time for what I’m going to do next. Louis gets out to, head down and tears all over his face.

“I’m so-sorry.” He definitely doesn’t expect what happens next.

He gasps as I kiss him, cupping his jaw and pulling him into me, making him mine. I push my tongue into his mouth and he happily accepts, moving his arms to lock around my neck. I feel sparks fly as the two of us stay there until he needs to breathe and pulls away.

“Fuck it, Lou. I like you too much to pretend I don’t anymore. But we’ve got to take this slow. I’m gonna court you, properly. Ask your mom for permission and all that.” He hurriedly nods, staring up at me with those adorable doe eyes. Before I can stop him, he’s pulling me right back into him, a forceful kiss with lots of teeth. It’s obvious he’s new to all of this. And it’s so endearing. But I still have to go inside and work out. “Lou, I gotta go work out. Come on, let’s go in.”

He pulls away with a pout, grumbling about not wanting to stop. We pull apart, though, and head into the gym.

“Louis, are you staying today?!” Niall, the beta secretary at the front desk, immediately spots Lou and gets excited. Him and Louis hang out sometimes, too, having gone to school together and seen one another whenever Louis comes to bring me something or just hang out. They get along well so it works out nicely.

“Yeah, Haz is gonna teach me some moves.” He playfully puts his hands up in fists, making Niall buckle over in laughter.

“Louis!” Zayn comes into the lobby and embraces Lou immediately. “How are you? Oh, did Harry tell you? I’m pregnant!”

“Oh my god, that’s incredible!! Congratulations!” Louis almost knocks Zayn off his feet in his excitement. “Is it a boy or a girl? Or both! Oh, gosh, what if it’s twins? And you could put them in-”

“Louis, leave Zayn alone. You’re gonna knock him over.” Liam enters and calls Louis off of his mate.

“Alpha, I’m fine. You didn’t need to step in.” The loving couple exchanges a look and Liam backs off.

“Come on, Styles, let’s go practice.”

“Can I go with you? You said you’d let me work out with you.” Louis’ voice is quiet, but I manage to hear his words.

“No, I said I might. Why don’t you sit in the office with Zayn?”

“I want to stay with you.” I soften at this.

“Lou. I’m gonna be in the zone, you won’t be seeing the me you’re used to.” He worries his bottom lip and I sigh. “Fine. But you have to stay to the side. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Liam, Louis, and I head back to the boxing ring and I turn to Louis. “Why don’t you go run for a little? On one of the treadmills.”

“Alright.” He nods and bounds over there, leaving just Liam and I.

“So, what do you have me doing today?”

“Do your normal routine and then we’re gonna do pad work and parry return drills.”

I get to work, starting by wrapping and chalking my hands before starting to skip rope, working my way to a mile run, which I do next to Louis. He’s only doing a walk at this point, having worked himself too hard and needing a break. He smiles at me and I smile back.

“How’s your jog?” I ask, still breathing fine after years of doing this.

“It’s fine,” he responds, breathless. “How-How’s yours?”

“Good.”

I continue my run in silence, only sparing Louis glances every now and then. He’s running again, a slow run, but running nonetheless. I finish my run and go back over to Liam. I put my gloves on and we spend a few minutes doing pad work, him holding the pads and me swinging. While we do this, Louis stops running. I can tell because the machine shuts off and soft footsteps pad over to the ring. He stands right next to us, watching as I lose myself in my swings.

“Alright, I think you should work on the punching dummy for a little bit and then you’re free to go.”

I nod and jump out of the ring. Louis follows me over to the benches and sits as I take a few steps to the left and begin hitting the punching dummy. Jab. Jab. Uppercut. Left hook. Jab. I picture all of the things that upset me in the place of the plastic character. I keep going until I hear a whimper from beside me and freeze. Louis looks terrified. I knew it was a bad idea to bring him in here. I must’ve started wolfing out, too, if he’s this freaked out. Sometimes, when I get too worked up, my eyes turn red, sometimes black, and I growl a bit. I shake my head out and move away from the dummy.

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you like that.” I drop down on my knees in front of him, my hands, still in boxing gloves, ending up on either side of his waist.

“I- uh, yeah, I’m fine. You just…” He looks me in the eyes, destress obvious from the squint he gives me. “You fully alpha-ed out, and it made my omega, like, immediately react.”

“What do you mean? How so?”

“Just made me feel- nothing. I’m fine. Are you almost done now?”

I nod, wanting to make this boy happy. “I’m ready to leave whenever. I finished my workout. I’m ready to go.”

“Okay.” He pecks my forehead and I turn my head up after to capture his lips. We kiss for a few moments before Zayn finds us, stopping us with his squeals.

“Finally!” I roll my eyes, looking over at Zayn. “I’ve been waiting for so long for this!”

“Calm down, Zee. No need to freak out like-” Louis doesn’t give me a chance to finish speaking before he begins.

“I know, right? Me, too! I can’t believe it took him this long to realize I like him.”

Zayn gives me an ‘I told you so’ look and I fold into myself with a smile. “Let’s get going, my little omega.”

“Okay.” Louis and I both stan4d and I begin taking my gloves off, letting Zayn and Louis have a moment to talk. All I hear is high pitched chitter-chatter, squealing about the few things they’ve missed since they’ve last spoken. When I’m ready to go, I stand next to the two and stare fondly at the sweet, friendly exchange.

“Come on, Lou. You and Zayn can hang out again soon, when he’s not at work.” Louis quickly hugs Zayn and says goodbye. I wave at Liam and guide Louis off and out to the car.

Once we get to the parking lot, Louis turns to me and pulls me into a kiss, causing me to gasp. He takes the opportunity to take control and place his tongue in my mouth, lazily sliding it around a bit. He’s new to the whole kissing thing so he’s a bit awkward and unsure about everything. His hands grasp at my shirt collar, pulling and clawing a bit. I place my hands at the bottom of his back, leaning into him, breathing him in. I take over the kiss, pushing my tongue past his and dominating him completely. But then I remember that we’re in a public parking lot, where anyone could pass us at any moment and pull away from him, leaving him panting.

“Let’s get in the car, my little omega. I’ve gotta get you home before your mother gets worried I kidnapped you.”

“Fine,” he grumbles, pissy about having to go home and leave me. But it’s not an avoidable thing.

The car ride home is quiet, soft music leaving the radio. I tap my fingers on the wheel to the beat of the song, attempting to make it less uncomfortable. Louis’ curled up into the window, staring at the scenery that passes us by.

I finally pull into my driveway and turn to Lou, ready to break the silence. “I’m sorry I have to send you home, but I’m not your alpha yet. And I can’t just take you forever, as much as I want to.”

“So you do want me?” His voice is weak, quiet and shy.

“Of course I want you. You’re the perfect omega. I mean, you’re so small. And you smell incredible and act so sweet, but sometimes you have confidence and it’s so awesome to see.” He looks awestruck at my words.

“I didn’t know you felt that way about me.” He looks up from where he was staring at his hands, playing with his fingers. “I-I feel the same about you. You’re the perfect alpha, with your big, strong arms and how caring you are.”

“You’re amazing, Lou. You could have any alpha you want and yet you still choose me.” He smiles at my words, choosing not to respond and just to give me a simple peck on the lips.

“I’m gonna go in. Are you coming over for dinner tonight?”

“I don’t think so. I will be over tomorrow, though. I’ll have to ask your mom about courting you then.” He nods and opens his door, pausing for a moment before turning and exiting the car.

\------

I have the next day off, no workouts to do or places to be. I look around my room as I wake up, taking it in. It’s not the cleanest, but it’s nowhere near messy enough to spend the day cleaning it. I could do something productive today, like go out and run errands or do something that will make the day worthwhile. But I don’t feel like it. I just wanna lay in bed, wanna be lazy.

Then I hear a knock on the door, forcing me to get up to open the door. I have to go all the way down the stairs and all the way through the living room to get there. I want to kill whoever made me get up, at least until I see who it is.

“My mom said she’s fine with you courting me. She actually seemed excited about it.” Louis talks fast, rattling off in excitement.

“Wow, calm down, my little omega. Why don’t you come in and talk to me about this.” I open the door more and he darts past me, shooting towards the couch. He plops down and makes himself comfortable, pulling a pillow into his lap and fidgeting with his hands. “Now, what’s up?”

“I accidentally let it slip to my mom that you wanted to mate me, or at the very least court me, and she got super excited. She told me that we had her blessing and she’d love for me to tell you that. So you don’t have to wait. We can just get mated now if you want. I would be on board with that if you were.”

“Lou… We’ve got to do this properly. I want to date you for a little while first. Introduce you to the public and get to know each other in this new way. We know one another platonically, but this is a different level.” He folds into himself at this, curling down and sniffling a bit.

“I really want to be yours.”

“And I want you to be mine. But we have to work towards that. It’s going to happen, but not right away.”

\------

Ever since that talk, Louis has spent every spare moment devoted to getting to know me. He really wants us to be a thing. He spends his weekends going to the gym with me and his weekdays at work, dinner at his house, then coming over my house to watch TV before he has to go home to sleep. It’s nice, but it’s a bit much. I took him out for lunch a few days ago and we got an omega waitress. Which would normally be fine. I didn’t even realize she was an omega until Louis grumbled out something about her flirting with me. When she came back, she made the mistake of subtly asking me for my number, hinting that she was a fan, and Louis snapped. He stood up and pulled me out of the restaurant, barely letting me stop to pay at the front. I know he must be really jealous and protective because of who I am and where we are in our relationship. It’s just a lot to handle his hormones. It also doesn’t help that he’s about to go into heat, a few days after he goes to my boxing match according to him. And I might be taking care of him through it. Maybe. We’re not completely sure. At the very least, I’ll be bringing him food and water and setting his family up so they’ll be able to take care of things while he can’t help out.

“You almost ready, Harry? Alvins is waiting, you’re a few minutes behind,” Liam calls out. Speaking of my match, the first one Louis will ever see, that’s tonight. I’m going up against Cable Alvins, another middleweight boxer. We’ve only met once or twice, one of those times being the weigh-in, but he seems quite nice.

“Okay. I’ll be out in a minute.” I throw my flag around my shoulders, excited to wear this one out. Tonight, I’m officially coming out. Instead of wearing the flag representing where I’m from, I’m wearing a rainbow flag. Most of my fans have already assumed I’m gay, especially with me going out with Louis lately. But it’s still hard to actually say it. After taking a deep breath, I turn and leave the room, facing Liam.

“Ready?”

“I think so. Let’s go.”

He walks beside me as we enter the crowded room where the boxing ring is. Louis is seated in the front row, standing up and clapping when he notices me. As he starts this, many of the other people in the crowd begin applauding me. A large grin makes its way to my face, my dimples fully on display. Liam takes his seat by Louis and Zayn and I head into the ring.

“Hellllooo, ladies and gentlemen!” The referee/announcer steps between Alvins and I, beginning to announce how this all works and introduce me and my opponent. “You know the rules, no striking below the belt or when an opponent is down on the canvas. You can’t kick strike with elbows, forearms or the inside of the hand, head butt, bite ears, grab onto the ropes, poke the eye with a thumb, wrestle, grapple, or hold your opponent excessively.”

The fight begins and I instantly get into the mode, beginning my series of hits. I lose track of what’s happening halfway through, becoming robotic in my movements.

Post-match-

“So, does the rainbow flag mean what we all think it does?” The interviewer is gushing, excited to be the first to ask.

“If you think it means I’m gay, then yes.” My stomach is filled with butterflies, the idea of someone possibly hating me for this driving me crazy.

“That must be so refreshing to finally say. Is there someone in your life that’s caused you to finally want to tell the world?” She seems honest in her curiosity and I instantly decide that I like this interviewer. I stare past her at Louis who’s standing behind the camera watching me with pride.

“Yeah, I do.” I pull Louis into the spotlight to stand next to me, smiling at him like a lovesick fool. Which is what I am. “This is Louis, the omega that I’m currently courting. We plan to get mated soon.”

The woman smiles brightly and Louis blushes, turning into me. “That’s wonderful. Louis, what’s it like dating a well-known boxer.”

“It’s been really great so far. We’ve known each other for a while, so it was awesome when we both finally admitted our feelings for each other. I had been waiting for so long and finally cracked and just told him the truth. It was really relieving for both of us, I think.” I smile and nod, never taking my eyes off of the beautiful boy standing next to me.

“Wow. That’s really nice. I’m glad you two have found each other.” She turns away from us to look directly at the camera. “You heard it here first, folks. Harry Styles is gay and dating Louis…”

She looks at Louis expectantly. “Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson.”

Back to the camera with an even wider grin. “Look out Kimye. Larry’s on the scene coming for you.”

Beside me, I can feel Louis chuckle at the dumb joke, causing me to smile a bit. I put my hand on the bottom of his back and guide him along with me to get through the crowd and out to my car. Once we exit the building, Louis’ smile falls and he yanks me towards the Range Rover with fervor. He seems anxious about something as he pushes me into the driver's side and sits in my lap, straddling me as he closes the door.

“Are you okay? Why do you seem so-” He interrupts me with his lips, kissing me with a passion that’s different than any other kiss we’ve had.

“Are you okay is what needs to be asked. You got so beat up, you’ve got bruises and-” Now it’s my turn to kiss him. Against my lips, I can hear him say something along the lines of “We need to get better at communicating.”

“My little omega, I’m fine. I’ve gotten beaten so much worse than this and been fine. You don’t have to worry, okay?” He whimpers a yes and I peck his lips once more. “We should get you home now.”

I move him over to the passenger’s seat and start the car. As I drive, I begin to smell something off about Louis. I look over and he looks a bit redder than usual but I think nothing of it. I continue driving and listening to whatever music is on the radio, but Louis starts to whimper a bit and it gets hard to ignore. It’s when he begins to rut against his seat that I realize what’s wrong.

“Are you going into heat?”

“I- uh, uh- think so,” he pants and moans out.

“Oh god. What do I do?” We haven’t talked about this enough, I don’t know if I should help him through it or get him home.

“Take me to your house… Want you so bad. Need your knot.” It feels wrong for our first time to be when he’s in heat, but I know that he’d consent. We’ve both given and received blow jobs and I’ve eaten him out. The only reason we haven’t had sex yet is that I wanted to wait. But I don’t wanna wait right now. I want to take this willing omega as mine.

“Okay.” He sticks his hand in his pants and jacks off for the rest of the ride, making what should be a ten to fifteen-minute ride feel like four hours. Once I park in my driveway and bring him inside, I set him on my bed, having carried the horny omega all the way up the steps. “I need to let your mom know where you are and then I’ll be right back.”

I exit my house and quickly cross over to tell Jay what’s happening. I knock on the door and Lottie answers, a smile on her face when she sees me. “How are-”

“Where’s your mom? I need to tell her something.”

“She’s-”

“I’m right here, dear. What’s up?” Jay appears behind Lottie and she walks away, a bit hurt at having been interrupted twice in a row.

“Louis’ in heat and at my house and I’m gonna take care of him. I thought you’d want to know where he was.”

“Oh. Okay. Well, I’ll see you in a few days then.”

“Here’s some money for anything you need while I can’t help and Louis can’t either.” I shove a few dollar bills in her hand, not bothering to check how much it is before running back over to my little omega.

“Lou! I’m back!” I race up the stairs, the smell coming from my room too strong to ignore. I enter the room and am faced with my soon to be mate naked, bouncing up and down on his fingers while pulling his hand up and down on his dick. He’s so beautiful.

“Oh, Alpha… Need your knot… Need you so bad.”

I quickly strip, tearing my shirt off and sliding out of my pants and underwear, pulling my socks and shoes off with them. Once I’m fully naked, I approach Louis on the bed. I move his hands out of the way and slide my face down to his hole. His warm, slick, hole. I lean down and give it a light kiss, making it flutter. I lick around his rim and grip his plump ass so that I have better access. I begin to push my tongue in, sucking on his rim and graze my tongue along his warm walls. He tightens around me as my muscle finds that hard to reach spot. I aim for his prostate over and over again, hitting it whenever I can. I add a finger so I can use my tongue to simply taste him while still pleasing him. After a few minutes of me doing this, Louis cums. His back arches and he cries out, cum pooling around on his stomach.

I decide I’m going to get him off one more time before I knot him, so I put his cock in my mouth next. He’s not very big, average for an omega, so it’s not difficult to deepthroat him. He just barely hits the back of my mouth and I gag a little bit. He’s been moaning like crazy this whole time, a sweet sound that I could listen to forever. He bucks up into my mouth, crying out for my knot and begging for more. I press a few fingers into his heat and push against his prostate for a few moments before he’s cumming once again, this time down my throat.

I pull myself up his body and connect our lips, sharing his taste with him. Our tongues collide and I can taste everything about him. I grab my dick and press it against his hole, pushing into him slowly until I bottom out. As I begin sliding in and out, I kiss my omega, our mouths wet with each others saliva. When I pull away, his face is pink and his lips are puffy, nothing but glorious moans leaving them. I continue to pound into him and his blue eyes seal shut, tears of pleasure pricking at them. His legs are splayed out on either side of me and his hands search for something to hold onto, finding purchase on the sheets, clinging and clawing at them.

“Feels so good Lou, so amazing. So tight around me.” He groans at my words and cums for what’s probably the second or third time already. He looks so fucked out that I can’t help but let my knot begin to grow.

I continue pushing in and out of him, forcing my knot to press past his tight rim continuously. My hand finds its way around his neck and I apply a bit of pressure. My thrusts slow down as my knot grows to full size and I push all the way into my little omega. His tiny body is encompassed by mine as I lean down and put my lips on his neck. I open my mouth and bite down hard enough to break the skin as the two of us cum in synch.

“Oh, Alpha!” Louis moans out, our bond sharing all of our pleasure with one another. My toes curl as I release the mating mark and kiss around it. I roll us over, his body on top of mine, and leave us like that for the night. 

I wake up a little earlier than usual, a warm and sticky feeling surrounding me. My knot has gone down enough that I’m able to pull out of Louis now, so I decide to get up and clean us off. Once we’re both clean, I take a moment to watch Louis. As creepy as it sounds, he’s gorgeous as ever when he’s not awake. His lips are slightly parted to allow the lightest snores to slip past and his hair is all tussled about. He has this glow about him that could be from sex, but I choose to believe this is what he looks like every night. His eyelashes are long and drag across his sharp cheekbones as he breathes in and out. As I stare at him from the side of the bed, sitting next to him, he stirs slightly.

“Come back to bed, alpha.” I listen, curling my arms around his waist and setting my head on his stomach, leaving my legs almost off of the bed.

“Do you think you’re pregnant with my pups? God, it would be so amazing if you caught this early.” His fingers weave through my hair and he strokes my scalp.

“Not yet. Not ready for that yet.” I nod against his tummy, giving it a slight kiss before drifting back off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is the same as this, feel free to send me any prompts you have.


End file.
